House of Hades
by robinroxno1xd
Summary: To save the bronze swords from a certain fate, Five of the Seven will now wait, The reunion with the family opposite lovers Will result in the release of the anger of a mother, To reunite the camps banes to each other, Athena's acceptance must be won over. Camp Halfblood is in danger! Percy and !nnabeth are in tartarus! The giants are gaining power! Worst of all, Gaea is stirring!
1. Chapter 1 - Hazel

CHAPTER 1 - HAZEL - SILENCE ISN'T GOLDEN

Minutes passed as we all thought about the gaping crack that led to Tartarus. How Annabeth fell in, and Percy tried to save her and fell in himself. How they held hands on the way down. I though as I looked over the banister of the Argo II we were going to sail over to camp half-blood at a slower pace, to take a breather before we engaged the next battle. I heard footsteps and noticed Frank was there too, I look up and ask, "They'll make it back, right?"

"Hey, you have seen Percy in fights for two weeks now, we all know hes got mad skills, and if Annabeth is as good of a fighter they said she is, well, their both in good hands," he said while his face relaxed a little.

"You guys shouldn't worry about this," Nico said. I had no idea where he had come up from. He continued, "With Percy there they'll make it out, maybe a few cuts and scrapes but yeah, they'll make it out. And with Annabeth there, oh boy those Tartarus people will have to worry. That place will be in shreds, wait, then the monsters will get released," he mumbled some more, "Never mind the last part, but you get the gist of it." He finished with a small smile that seemed to lighten up his face a bit more.

Up until know I had almost forgotten that Nico knew Percy and Annabeth before, longer than anyone, he had seen the power these two had. We heard more steps and saw Leo trudging up the steps.

"I don't believe this he mumbled," in a sad voice as he looked at the ground, he stared and exclaimed, "Holy Hephestus!" We turned around, and even Piper and Jason came racing up the steps. Above us was a spiraling object it was a circle, with two little fishes that made it one black and one white*. It swirled around faster and faster and it combined in flashing lights, we all turned away, when this light show seemed to have ended we looked back, the lady that had appeared from this circle just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Leo

CHAPTER 2 - LEO - IS REVENGE SWEET?

. There she was, the wacky lady that had fated Percy and Annabeth to go under, "You," I stammered, "You," I said a little more loudly,"it was your fault Annabeth and Percy were dragged through into Tartarus, yours!" I couldn't even get the words out. That wacky old Yin and Yang lady was still smiling.

"I am Nemisis," she announced," goddess or revenge, or as I like to say balance." she paused with a smirk. "It is true that I knew Annabeth would go, but the boy, he wasn't supposed to, and now, the universe isn't balanced, and it is time to fix it!" She pointed too where we were all huddled up.

"Hey, lady, so your gonna do more bad stuff to us?" Frank exclaimed stepping forward.

"Oh no no no dear. I actually have good news, Percy sacrificed himself, so I need to give you the key to your success if you will use it," she said as she pulled out a celestial bronze box, and a imperial gold key. She opened the lock, and out came a scroll and a book. "The prophecy was my doing, she said raising the hand with the scroll, the book, it's a very LATE thank you present from Hermes. Said he owes Percy and Annabeth one and wants to save them or something, and with that, I must get going." With that in a puff of smoke she was gone, but an echo remained, "Use...It...Well..."

Jason stepped forward and retrieved the box, key, book and scroll which he handed it to Leo, "Hold on to this while Frank and I get a table, we need to figure this out. I would have us work below deck, but who knows what uninvited visitor we might get then." Frank nodded and as the two of them started to go below deck.

I called out, "HEY, you don't trust me to carry up a table?" I asked half offended and half jokingly.

Jason smiled,"Not with those guns," he hollered as he raced down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jason

**CHAPTER III - JASON - THINGS AREN'T WHAT THEY ALWAYS SEEM**

****After Frank and I had hoisted the table up Leo took the Celestial Bronze Box and examined it, he shook it, tapped it, and even tossed it in the air and caught it a couple of times. Finally he said,"This, is a top A grade Vault, that can be only unlocked by the key, on the inside there are words carved in, Βάλτε το άγαλμα της Αθηνάς (Put Athena's statue), that's it. Anyways, anything can be locked up in this box, after all it is an ETA box, so we can put whatever we need to guard the most in here. This is the lasted model, and it NEVER gets full, SWEET!" Leo said looking positively hyper.

"Yeah, but what about the key?" Piper asked passing it over.

"Hmmm, imperial gold, it has the "v" symbol, it's a VOLCANIC PRO, this key can almost unlock/lock anything that has an imperial gold lock or celestial bronze lock! This also has stuff on it, stuff written in Latin, in other words stuff I can't read, Jason, you decifer this." Leo told as he passed the key to Jason.

I took the key from Leo and inspected it, it said, Minerva's, hortus in Olympo,"Basically, it says In Minerva's, or Athena;s garden in Olympus."

"Well that clears it up, lets look at the prophecy," Piper said

I don't know whether it was charm speak or whether everyone actually agreed with her.

"To save the bronze swords from a certain fate, Five of the Seven will now wait, the reunion with the family opposite lovers, will result in the release of the anger of a mother, to reunite the camps banes to each other, Athena's acceptance must be won over," Frank recited

"I don't know about you, but that prophecy seems awfully clear..." Hazel pointed out.

"We should at least base down the facts," Frank argued back.

"HEY! I got what it means!" Leo exclaimed. We all turned to look at him slightly shocked, "Hey I can be serious at some times. Anyways Bronze swords, that means camp half blood, to save it from being like plummeted into nothing we gotta hurry. The reunion with Percy and Annabeth will get rid of some Anger some mom has, and the last two mean that to reunite the two camps we have to have Athena's acceptance. The only part I don't get is why." Leo stopped talking.

"Wow Leo, you actually are smart!" Piper exclaimed.

"Shocker," Leo shot back.

"Well that's strange," Frank suddenly said.

"Whats strange," I asked.

"The book, there's nothing in it except this rectangle!" He exclaimed gesturing wildly at the rectangle nestled in the hollowed section of the blank book pages.

"That is no black rectangle," leo said giddily like a kid on christmas, "that's an ETA holophone! It contains like a visual message! Pass it to me, I'll turn it on." Frank reluctantly forked it over and leo did a comination of weird taps on the screen, and then suddenly a movie screen appeared in front of them.

"THOSE ROMANS HOW DARE THEY TAKE AWAY MY BATTLE POWER! NOW ALL AM IS THE GODDESS OF 'sMaRtS' pah! They're in for it," Yelled the goddess flickering in the form of Athena or Minerva,"That's it, they'll pay," she muttered a few words,"The mark of Athena shall burn through ROME forever! until its demise, and even after that, until the very last roman is killed I will not rest! Unless of course one of my GREEK children will take my coin and release the roman war goddess part of me trapped in the statue!" Athena said, her form fully Athena, she called an owl, "FLY my messenger, take this to the first Greek Athena demigod you see!"

Then, the screen turned black

"Well that was some lovely after dinner entertainment," said Leo.

"No time to ponder over that, we have an iris message to send."

Piper nodded and pulled out a silver drachma and a spray bottle out of her pocket, Leo took the spray bottle and started squirting, until a rainbow formed." "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering!" she chanted as she tossed the coin into the rainbow. "Show me, the campers at Camp Half-Blood!"

The scene changed all the campers were at the bonfire. Frank and Hazel introduced themselves. And then Piper started telling the story, Frank, Hazel, Leo, butted in and told them details. Soon an enchanted voice called for another drachma, piper flipped another one and continued, about where Percy and Annabeth were, what happened in the cave. Then they recited the prophecy and told them shocking news about Athena. She ended the talk with how the Romans were going to invade camp.

"Chiron, we're gonna be there in about 36 hours, the Romans in 3 or 4 days, prepare all you can for a DEFENSIVE strategy to stop their idea that we want to fight." Leo said

"Alright Leo we will do as you say, and Nico, you knew about the double camps," Chiron asked, Nico blushed,"we will continue this talk when you return. We hope to see you here soon, in one piece."

Our time was up, now all we needed to do was get their as fast as possible, and bring peace between the two sides.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nico

CHAPTER IV - NICO - GUILTY AS CHARGED

Man it was a LONG day, I said lying down on the couch, (they had offered me percy or annabeth's cabing but i refused) feel horrible, knowing about the two camps. It could've helped last year, NO wait, IT WOULDN'T have cause you know they had their own fight over here against Krios was it? Anyways, how to bring the camps together. We need to prove that it wasn't Leo's fault. It was something, some UNDERWORLD monster that had possessed him. Maybe, if we could bring him back, and use A ROMAN truth idea we could get the truth out of him. And then for Gaea, we could ask Piper to charm speak her into telling the truth. Maybe, just maybe...

I woke up and I saw Percy and Annabeth, they were back to back fighting a HOLY COW, well actually it was a bunch of bulls, with horns and legs. THE MINOTAUR scratch that like 5 minotaurs. And if that wasn't it, there was a female blasting red bolts at...wait she was blasting at the minotaurs, she turned and looked at me and spoke in a flowing voice,

"Come hero child of the darkness, only you can start a quest, come here, rescue these two, and me. I will help you, titan of ease I am, until I see you, I will try to keep these to alive. I will talk to you tomorrow in your dreams my hero." She finished talking, and then shot another bolt towards the remaining minotaurs that ended with a bright flash

(THE TITAN WAS RHEA and she's on the gods side, I am writing what each of the demigod thinks, so the next few chapters are quite short, and note for the future, my chapters will be short, but there will be ALOT of them. 3's robinroxno1xd)


	5. Chapter 5 - Piper

Chapter V - Piper - Through the Looking Glass

I sat on the floor thinking about what had happened mainly how Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, just the way it aws. It made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. I was thinking what it might feel like to be in Tartarus, the monsters and titans, the darkness, slowly and surely I blacked out.

Suddenly I was in a place, a room with all colors. There sat a women, who looked gorgeous, perfect hair clothes and makeup. "Mom?" Piper asked?

"Oh yes your here, anyways Piper, you know how Percy and Annabeth went, there," she shuddered at the thought of it. "Well as a daughter of Aphrodite, you can see and notice details beyone ALL other people, I suggest you whip out that sword of yours and look into it."

"Umm, okay mom." I said, not really sure what else to say or do.

"Good girl, now i hope you like purple, and when you wake up it'll be morning, I hope to see you soon!" Aphrodite waved her hands.

I woke up with a start in a purple bead. My hair was longer and it had a purple streak, my bangs were cut, and I was wearing a purple flowy top with a pink pair of athletic shorts, her sword was at her side. With a note clipped on.

"Look into me, and yes, the hair is permanent" it said.

I rolled my eyes,"Moms" and decided I wouldn't see anything first, I needed everyone to know what was happening then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - FRANK - Greeks

I felt a little bit nervous once we went to bed I pretty much crashed, all that information was driving me nuts. The moment I crashed I was there on Olympus, and this guy, walked up to me, with a menacing sword. It was a wicked one, with black and silver curvy blade. He smiled and took off his glasses, "FRANK my roman boy!"

"Are you...Are you talking to me?" I stammered.

"Yeah, I, I am Ares," he said.

"Uh-huh," I responded.

"Anyways when ya see that punk Percy, tell him I gotta message for him, after that sacrifice, oh boy, I think I forgive him for picking a fight with me, and almost winning," he said his jaw set at an angle.

"Anyways Frank, that boy Percy, he is in deep trouble right now, the boy of Hades and the girl of Pluto will help you out and be the guides because they have been there before. And the one thats the least likely do to it will make the sacrifice that will close the doors of death. Remember this, it doesn't matter whether your greek and roman, you just have different beliefs. Kay frank, do well," Ares smiled and then bursted into flames.

Frank started spinning in circles then wound up in a dark place, Percy and Annabeth seemed to be fending off some pit scorpions and a lady seemed to blast one of them with a red bolt. Percy and Annabeth looked up and smiled. She turned to me and said, "This is what they have to deal with every second of their life, I am their life force, free them and free me, for I will help." She turned back and blasted another monster head on.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there staring at my Eggs Benedict. Looking at my bacon eggs and english muffin. Slowly everyone else lumbered in. We all say down and ate in silence, Piper, Frank, and Nico seemed to be thinking about something. Finally Nico broke the ice,"Yesterday, I had a dream. I saw Percy and Annabeth in this cave with jagged stalagmites and stalactites that looked like teeth. Percy and Annabeth were fighting like a BUNCH of minotaurs like five of them. There was this weird lady that talked in a fluid voice she called herself the titan of ease, it seemed she was on our side, any ideas of who she maybe?" Nico looked around at our faces, no one responded. He continued,"Anyways she was shooting these red bolts at the monsters and helping to defeat them, she told something about freeing her, and she would help us." Nico looked around, hopefully.

"Well bud, I got a visit from a lady that was helping Percy and Annabeth except they were fighting these scorpjons," Frank said casually leaning back against his chair,"The lady had a flowing voice that relaxed me a bit, she shot red blots at the scorpions too."

"Did she say anything about freeing her self," Nico asked as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, something about them being her life force," Frank said with a twitch of his nose.

"Well, that settles it, you've been visited by Rhea. Kronos's wife, she usually doesn't fight but if she fights it's a bad thing for her enemy, if she is on our side, then, its a good thing." Piper said,"I also had a dream last night, my mom talked to me, something that I should look into my sword. It would have 'answers" she finished the using air quotes on the last word, finished.

"Yeah, I gotta a surprise visit from my dad, something about Percy's sacrifice, and he won't kill Percy just yet. Thing was he was Ares, he said it didn't matter whether we were Greek or Roman its the same thing."

"Well, I didn't get ANY dreams last night," I said slapping my hand against the table,"What about you two?" I asked Hazel and Leo.

"Not a single thing, it felt like i had closed my eyes and opened them again." Hazel declared.

"Zip, zilch, i got nothing," Leo announced, "Speaking of which, we must have gotten a boost, but we'll be at Camp - Halfblood at 2 o'clock. Which is about 4 hours away so we got to get ready for that."

With that our meeting adjourned


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 - BUTTERFLIES (THOUGHTS AS THERE LANDING IN CAMP HALF BLOOD)

FRANK:

Man, we are going to land, land in the Greek Camp. The enemies to us Romans, whats going to happen when we land today. WIll they forgive us when Percy isn't back yet? The though gave me the chills

HAZEL:

Sighs, with Nico here, I mean it can't be that bad can it. If Jason and Percy are the strongest, it can't be that bad.

NICO:

Man, how am I supposed to explain that I knew about both camps... How in the Hades am I going to do that, I kept pacing on the desk

JASON

Well, not that worried, maybe the news had already gone, around, yes, the news would have spread, everyone knows Percy and Annabeth aren't there. Everyone knows that, I convinced my self of that.

PIPER:

I shouldn't say I am really scared, if things go wrong, well, there's always Charm speak...

LEO:

THE ROMANS ARE COMING THE ROMANS ARE COMING, PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE GONE! Calm down Leo, calm down, theres no way one of those possessing spirits are going to come back...hopefully

"Ëveryone ready?"Jason asked as soon as he landed,"and now, we enter Camp - Halfblood."

The six of them walked down the gangplank into the field by the Big House.

AUTHORS NOTE: ON VACAY FOR THE DAY, next post will either be 2moro or late at night today!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Jason - When you least expect it.

The moment we stepped off the boat I was shocked. The whole place was painted blue and green. There was blue food, blue drinks, everyone was wearing blue and or green. There were huge banners that hung from the trees with the words "Welcome Back Percy! Hero Of Olympus!"

Leo whistled,"We're screwed."

"Man they love Percy this much." Hazel said.

"This guy must have been everything," Frank said in awe.

All of a sudden this girl pushed forward followed by more gorgeous girls. Her nose was pointed up,"Welcome back head counseler Leo and Piper," she said with a disgusted look on her face,"Pleasure to see you Jason," she said smiling,"Now who do we have here, a Ares person i think. And my my my aren't you a cutie." Drew said turning to Hazel, a little mascara and eyeshadow and bam we'll have a pretty Venus girl huh," she announced to the girls behind. Who nodded excitingly glad they could have a makeover parade.

"Cut it out Drew. These our Frank and Hazel. Percy's companions when he was at the roman camp. Come on guys introduce your selves." Piper spoke up.

"I am Frank Zhang son of Mars, and the great great great great well alot of greats grandson of Poseidon not Neptune Poseidon." frank said sheepishly suddenly finding the grass by his feet interesting.

"Oh yeah I'm hazel, I'm technically 83 years old," she paused, everyone looked at her like she was joking."I'm the daughter of Pluto but I'm 13." she finished.

"In case you haven't realized, Nico's back!" Leo said gesturing towards him.

"Where's Percy" a faun yelled out. He pushed through the people. "What about Annabeth? Where are both of they?"

Everyone muttered around. Since I was the closest to a leader, I spoke up,"They, they, they" I started to stammer,"fell into Tartarus,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chatpter 10 - Hazels - Nothing stays a secret for long

Gasps rose through the crowd.

"Dead people don't go to tartarus though, only monsters do. Right?" asked a girl that looked like a female bodybuilder.

"Introsuction please! For the new people." Leo asked.

"I'm Clarisse LaRue daughter of Ares. Did Percy and Annie die? We kinda want to know what happened." she questioned.

"I'll tell," Chrion said, stepping forward."The mark of Athena is something that will lead a child of Athena to the statue of herself that will supposedly release her hate for the Romans. Athena when she became Roman was still the goddess of cleverness and wit, but she wasn't a goddess of battle anymore. She was angry at the Romans for talking away that credit from her. So ever since then bloodshed. Between Greek and Roman demigods happen. The rest didn't seek clear in the iris message could you explain? Anyone of you?" he finished.

I opened my mouth and explained," Annabeth went on this quest the final stage was to go through Arachne. Who wove herself into a jail but before she died she had attached a spider web to Annabeth. When she went to Tartarus the string pulled her into the gaping hole that opened that went there. Percy jumped after her and they went in. Percy grabbed hold of the ledge but the string pulled them in." I finished.

"Are they alive?" asked a guy names Conner.

"As if of last night? Yes. Me and Nico saw em, in our dreams." Frank piped up, then piped down again.

"They were with a person that radiated power like a Titan, a peaceful one, on their side that shot red bolts. We think its the Titan Rhea, but we were visited by other gods/goddess too" Nico added.

"I got by Aphrodite in my dream, she told me to look into Katropis but so far I haven't seen anything, I keep on checking," Piper said as she took a peek into her sword, sighed and placed it back in its sheath.

"I got visited by Ares, strange right? He said Romans and Greeks aren't that different. Everyone is a different person here at Camp - Halfblood, but we all accept each other right? He said if we could do that here at camp, whats setting apart the two camps. And yes he still claimed me as his son, so, he even said himself that it doesn't matter, greek or roman, at least, to him." Frank announced.

Someone coughed, we all turned and saw Jason, "Well, if you don't mind me saying something, but we got a bigger problem on our hands."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11- PERCY- Tomato juice and sandwhiches

Picnics are supposed to be on sunny days, in a park, with friends, playing games, and lots of food and juice. Well, keep the food and juice part, imagine having the same thing, sitting on rocks, in the underworld. Surrounded by dark rocks that looked like a monsters mouth, with stalactite and stalacmite razor sharp teeth. I sat there eating my turkey sandwhitch and drinkin blue coke while I remembered what had happened.

About 12 hours ago Annabeth had been getting dragged into the pit of tartarus. I, followed her and tried to save her, and also got dragged in. We basically fell for like 10 minutes or something on a what looked like brown fluffy pillows. Remember that minotaur guy? Well, he came back, and now he has KIDS! Yay! And if things don't get any better, which of course they didn't they were REALLY angry that we had fallen on them during nap time. So here we are, annabeth not being able to walk, and me, pretty much defenseless. Annabeth and I would have been yack meat if it hadn't been for this lady. She appeared out of nowhere she had flowing brown hair, and calming brown eyes. Her dress was white and was made of flowy material. She summoned my sword (which was kind of odd) and she made Annabeth's ankle heal. Pretty soon we were fighting along side this lady that through these bolts of red at them.

It's actually quite hard you know, to fight monsters in Tartarus because that's their "homeland" where they are the strongest. Once we defeated the monsters we talked to that lady she kept on asking us questions, who we were, why were we here, and whether and how we were planning to get out. She nodded, I really don't know we were telling her this stuff but she put us to ease. After we finished talking we got attacked by pit scorpions. She put them at a trance making them easier to kill. Basically I knew we shouldn't get on her bad side. Once again we fought the pit scorpions, I deflected poison, Annabeth slashed and stabbed, and this lady was firing red bolts.

We had just destroyed them when she suggested that we should grab a bite to eat. She brought sandwiches, whatever you wanted was their, from PB&J to some Caviar fish egg thing. The drinks worked just like it did on camp half blood you wished what you wanted and you got. Annabeth stopped eating her sandwich and looked up she observed the lady. She asked,"Who are you?"

"A mother," she responded smiling as she sipped her tomato juice and finished her tomato sandwich.

"No really who are you," I said after I finished my sandwich.

"The mother, not mother Earth, a different one," she said putting down her juice.

"Wait, I get it now, the red business, the way we feel so relaxed?" Annabeth asked her eyebrow raised, "more importantly, why are you helping us?" her expression changed almost a little scared.  
The lady just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 - ANNABETH - WHAT ON EARTH, actually, WHAT ON TARTARUS?

"Your Rhea!" I exclaimed,"titan of ease and well other stuff, the red, it's all clear now!"

Rhea just smiled.

"No wonder you can get information out of us so fast!" Percy jumped in, "I was kind of wondering why we were telling you all that stuff!"

"It actually is quite simple, you see I want a bargain well not really becase it will mostly benefit you." She explained, "Put it this way, without me, you wouldn't even be alive without me, I am your life source, and as soon as your friends come and save us from Tartarus, I will help you win this war. Beleive me it is one thing to have gods on your side, another, to have a Titan." she continued almost smugly.

"But why are you fighting?" I asked,"Cause you know, immortals like you usually stay out of wars," I rested my chin on my hand which was rested on my knee.

"Well you see we were the most powerful the titans, but we were just missing something you know? Our race as a whole. Anyways then the gods came along, they were perfect for ruling the world, I realized that when they were born you see. Anyways thats the reason I tried to save each one, and I finally managed to save one, that one being Zeus. So they ruled the world and I was proud as ever, even though I am in Tartarus, its not so bad, a price to pay for my children to rule the world. ANYWAYS then the giants came along and I could see right way there were less inept to rule over the world than us Titans. Now after the second titan war, most of the titans are drained, but you see we don't want THEM to rule the earth, but since I haven't fought, my powers are fresh and new." She said.

"Back it up a little bit, not all the titans fought, right?" Percy said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say," Rhea frowned.

"If the titans don't want the giants to win, what, if we got the ones that wanted the gods to win, and then they could also be co rulers of the world! The good ones, not you know, Kronos and Atlas and stuff," Percy said his eyes were as bright as the way the sun reflected off the water.

"You got a point there young hero, if we are to do that, well, let's say we have a tough task, getting all our followers, maybe even some monster friends?" Rhea said her eyes bright too.

"Now we know our plan lets execute it," I said standing up.

"You want to kill out plan?" Percy looked at me shocked!

"No seaweed brain, in this context execute means to perform, carry out, now lets go." I said, already starting to trudge down the tunnel into darkness.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY NOT POSTING FOR THREE DAYS! I HAD TESTS AND QUIZES AND PRESENTATIONS AND STUFF THIS WEEK! I WILL TRY TO POST AT LEAST ONCE A DAY FROM NOW ON. **

**oh yeahhh... heh heh disclaimers...**

**DISCLAIMERS - RICK RIORDAN for creating the awesome characters and plots**

** GREEK MYTHOLOGY I GUESS for the awesome monsters and immortals and inspiration**


	13. Chapter 13

****

CHAPTER 13:

Jason stepped forward,"Now, there is no reason to panic, but the Roman Camp, Camp JUpiter is on its way to basically kill and destroy you,"

"BRING IT ON!" yelled a group of kids all big and burly.

Leo leaned in toward and whispered,"By the way, those are you greek cousins, just a quick heads up," with a serious face he turned back.

"No! In order for us too win this war we need to cooperate, we need to basically need to bring back the trust!" Jason continued,"And by doing that we need to bring the people who are responsible for this, to you know, fix it. Hazel and Nico, you guys take it over from here." He finished, stepping back in line, Hazel and Nico looked at each other than Nico started,

"What Hazel told me that posessed them were these things called Eidolons. Spirits that posses people, take them over and the posessed person can see whats happening, but they can't do anythign about it. There eyes become gold, and their voice changes." Nico then lociked eyes with Hazel who continued from there.

"Leo was posessed by the first one in Camp Jupiter where it 'Made Him' fire a ballista cannon at the camp. Then both Percy and Jason were posessed and they basically fought a battle agains each other, only Piper here," Piper, who blushed here,"Got rid of them. If we can use all the Aphrod3ites charmspeak, and Nico's communication with the dead, we'll be able to bring them back, maybe even get a confession out of Gaea. But, for this to work, we need to make sure some Roman people help too so they feel as if it was just a myth we spun up." Hazel finished her normal face was a little paler now.

"We gotta a problem though," I said stepping forward, "They need to see Camp Half-Blood for who you, and now we are. They need to see us enjoying ourselves training, a peaceful community of demigods that are strong tough and mighty. Is there anyway for them to like enter camp but be trapped in this like invisible bubble so they can see what is happening?"

A few campers tentatively stepped forward, the tallest one looked up, her eyes were green. "We know a way," she said waving her arm behind her, the fluttering cloth around her arm seemed to float around her arm. "Our mom Hecate gave us a jar," she flipped her hand over and there was a purple and green jar levitating there, "Every time one of us performs good magic she gives up something called a spell token, and we can cast any spell that benefits someone other person. We can use it to create a invisible floor on top, a floor that is accessible by them, they can see through it and observe us for a while without being able to enter," she finished her face expressionless.

"Well, its worth a shot?" Piper said shrugging her shoulders.

I took a deep breath and said,"You may cast your spell."

"Great, but it can only take place during midnight, only two of you six may watch, for you have to be silent or this won't work. The strongest, Jason, and Piper, meet us here at midnight with , and 5 Juniper leaves." The girl finished still expressionless.

"We will see you at midnight," the Hecate kids said in one voice, they waved their arms and disappeared.

"All we have to do is wait and watch," Leo said seriously.

"Umm guys, we should take this very seriously," Hazel said, trying to look solemn but something was smiling in her eyes,"Cuz if Leo is serious about something, it HAS to be important," she said grinning.

Together the 6 friends walked to the Great Hall for dinner, because Percy wasn't there, the party was canceled, they would leave it as it is, until their hero comes home.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - CHARACTERS RICK, BASIC PLOT - RICK, GREEK MYTHOLOGY MONSTERS**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 - Leo

We decided that we should change the party a little bit. Maybe instead of having EVERYTHING blue, add some silver and gray. Annabeth, the second best hero at camp (from what rumors told me, and confirmed true by seeing her fight). Soon we had blue food that was kept in silver looking plates, forks, glasses, and spoons. The tablecloths had silver stitched in. And of the 17 banners they had up, the left seven with WELCOME BACK PERCY written. Put five with WELCOME BACK ANNABETH. The last five were animated with waves and silver owls surfing them. Courtesy of me of course. Anyways it was nearing curfew. For everyone except the five hecate kids and Jason and Piper. They would stay there helping out until midnight. All these thoughts went through my mind as I slipped into the warm covers of my comforters. I slowly drifted to sleep. I woke up suddneley, there I was in the underworld wearing red PJ's carrying my teddybear I had kept all these years, (surprisingly because it was on the shelf in my own private Hephastus Cabin room), draped around me was a red blanket.

"LEO!" A voice yelled in surprise. I turned around and saw Percy and Annabeth with a lady, around me figures shimmered. There was Piper, Jason, Nico, Hazel, and Frank! "What are you guys doing here?" He exclaimed in surprise. They were breathing hard, Percy and Annabeths sword were dirty. There was blood and Monster guys on them. The air felt as if there had just been a fight right there. The lady looked like she was cooling down.

"Percy, Annabeth, weird lady, and you guys, what are you doing in my dream? I asked shocked.

"Leo its my dream too," Hazel said shocked.

Annabeth walked up to us, she went to each person, grabbed their arm or head, grabbed them by the shoulders, shook em a little bit, and then she said "They are really here, but why did you bring them here?" she said turning to the other lady who smiled.

"Just for them to know, that you two are in good hands, and if they break the three of us out, they may win the war, and, you are alive, and you only have 2 weeks time to do this, good night my little heros," she finished, creating a circle in the air, and then closing her fingers in the center.

Suddenly I woke up it was morning the sun streamed through the window I had in my cabin. I bolted outside at the exact same time as Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Nico was already there.

"How many of you had a dream last night," Piper asked, everyone raised their hand.

"How many of you saw anyone of us in your dream last night?" Piper asked, everyone kept their hand raised.

"How many of you saw all of us in your dream last night?" Piper said, everyones hand was raised.

"How many of you also saw Percy, Annabeth, and a Lady there too," Piper said a little doubtful. Everyone's hand still was raised.

"That settles it, we all had the same dream," Frank said.

"The lady she said something about that they were in good hands, we had to break her and percy and annabeth out of tartarus. And we have only two weeks to do this, if we don't we are doomed in this war," Hazel piped up.

"Speaking of which, how did the magic spells go? Frank asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Better than I thought it would," Jason muttered.

"Anyways, they cast the spell, it worked, and they had enough power to you know, make them come here faster, and make a "Camp Jupiter" trackers for all the campers. You see the romans will be able to see and hear whats going on, we should act as if we don't know they are there, thats why we use these trackers and watches to show where they are, what THEY are saying, and send messages from one to another, to them it will look like iPods." Piper said. "We are handing them out to you guys during breakfast. The romans are to be here at around 10:00"

The breakfast bells rang, "It's 8:15 now, time for the show to begin," Jason said followed by a quick nod from Piper. The six of them raced to the breakfast hall.  
**  
**

* * *

DISCLAIMER

RICK RIORDAN - CHARACTERS OVER ALL PLOT  
GREEK MYTHS - MONSTERS AND GODS AND STUFF


	15. Chapter 15

I stood tall and proud as we all lined up. We were ambassadors people that went on the

quest. We saw what the Romans were capable of, the destruction, the grudge, and we needed to clean it all up.

Jason stepped forward, "So as you know the spell was cast last night," he spoke, and, the Romans will be here at around noon, or lunch time. They will be able to hear and speak ALMOST everything we speak, so, try to not VERBALLY talk about them. Any Roman related new or stuff is in here he said, holding up a thin metalic box," he gestured towards me to continue.  
I took a deep breath then motioned for Frank, Hazel, and Nico to pass out the DemiPods. Then, Istarted, "This, is a DemiPod, it is like demigod texting device, it can be used to send messages to all campers, when you turn it on you will see too app looking like buttons, one with a speech bubble, and one that looks like a wifi signal. The speech bubble is what you use to send messages to other campers about whats happening, and most importantly, any ROMAN related talk. The wifi bar buttons lets you know where the Romans are, and what they are saying and what they are doing in text format. As soon as we make face to face contact with Leo, all Roman related stuff will dissapear, I will pass it now to Leo who will explain," I finished gesturing to Leo.  
"So, we don't want the Romans to know that we know that they are here. And since we are letting them HEAR and SEE almost everything it will be hard to communicate 'Roman Information' without them knowing. Thats where these come in, like Piper said, use it to send messages regarding Roman information. Don't forget to send some messages to friends and stuff because right here I have this," he said lifting his watch, he pressed something, and a red button popped up, "As soon as I press this, it will DELETE the roman tracker app and all ROMAN related messages. So, make sure to send a bunch of random messages to people, like what your having for lunch, stuff like that so if one Roman manages to get their hands on one, they see messages to your friends. Kapeesh?" He asked.  
"Kah-Peesh" everyone responded dully.  
"Thats what I like to hear!" He said smiling  
Frank cleared his throat, everyone turned toward him, "Ehm one more thing...DON'T goof around about prophecies, the guy at camp jupiter goes crazy over them, so yeah...no prophecies, or we are in trouble."  
Hazel then looked up and said, "Well everyone turn yours on, we will start the DemiPod tutorial now,"

* * *

DISCLAIMER: BASIC OVERLYING PLOT AND CHAREACTERS AND SETTINGS THAT SORTA STUFF - RICK  
GREEK MYTHOLOGICAL STUFF - GREEK MYTHS I GUESS...

WILL BE BUSY FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS NOT A LOT OF CHAPTERS GONNA BE POSTED, SRRY :( TRYING A DIFF WRITING METHOD NOW


	16. Chapter 16

****

FRANK  
We finished the demonstration at about 11:00. I suggested that we should go back to our routines now because who knows they might be here earlier. It is now around 11:40 ish. And we know to check our pods every couple minutes to check if any are ion close proximity. Hazel and I were keeping border patrol by the Thalia tree. Around it was a dragon, a huge one they called Payless or something. Anyways we sat checking out DemiPods every couple of minutes. We also sent messages to people you know to fill up our inboxes really fast. It was pretty stupid me and Hazel sent messages about the weather the time the strength of department stores, stuff like that. All of a sudden Hazel screamed and she was trusted up into the air by a mountain of gold. I looked up and saw she was scalding the mound back down. "Frank! They are here! Clarisse sent a message! It says that they are going marching in from the four directions! North, South, East, and West! We need to get to our positions! You need to contact Clarisse and meet up with them!"

"No problem Hazel!" I said saluting her, she responded with a roll of here eyes,"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to meet up with Jason and Nico. Since there are barely any people in Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus cabins, they combine all of them for activities. I'll see you during free hour at four!" she said waving as she ran down the hill. I watched her go then send a message to the entire Ares cabin,'time to meet up where are you guys?' I sat their waiting for a response. My DemiPod blinked, 'Where else would we be? The Area, we're sparring, come on over! ~Clarisse,' I sighed and started walking, and then I head a different beep, one like a fire alarm. I looked at my Demi Pods' second app, there was a animation of a guy riding a horse screaming , "THE ROMANS ARE COMING, THE ROMANS ARE COMING," the guy stopped, "Really they are coming," then there was this logo that looked a L it turned into a familiar face, Leos, with, "THIS IS A LEO VALDEZ PRODUCTION" the face bobbed up and down its smile really big. I rolled my eyes and started running towards the arena.

* * *

DISCLAIMERS

RICK RIORDAN - OVER LYING PLOT

GREEK MYTHOLOGY - THE GREEK STUFF


	17. Chapter 17

REYNA:  
Octavion nervously played with his armor, I looked at him with a puzzled look, "What is wrong?" I looked up and asked.  
"Well you know, um, heh heh," was all I got.  
"Octavian, if you and I are to be prators you need to tell me WHAT IN THE PLUTO IS GOIN ON," I almost screamed the last part.  
"Well, ummm, you see, there is, ehmmm," he said fiddling with his hands.  
"I am prator, and you aren't yet, so, I HAVE THE RIGHT, to COMMAND you to tell me WHAT...IS...GOING...ON!" I literally screamed the last part.  
"Allright, allright I am getting these weird dreams, from Minerva wait, Athena, telling me that if we invade Camp Half-Blood, well, she said that we would lose, terribly, and that she HERSELF would like squish Camp Jupiter to pieces."  
"It's an obvious sign, that we shouldn't invade then!" I said trying to look serious, but there must have been a hope glimmer in my eye or something.  
"Obviously you don't what to crush your crushes camp," he sneered.  
"Octavion, well if you are not going to read the signs, I am going to do something else," I said, running away from him.  
I took a delirium, a roman coin and was looking really for anyone who were children of Venus. The first one I saw was Dana, she is ALWAYS bugging me to get myself a spray bottle, to 'hydrate the skin' and at this point I wished I listened to her. I saw one of her sisters polishing her sword, "Kenzie! Over here!" I called out running toward her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hazel:

Hazel, Nico, and Jason were scrubbing dishes because they had the Hades and Zeus cabins were the messiest. Probably because they were busy with this DemiPod thing. All of a sudden there was like a translucent bubby kind of textured surface that appeared in front of Hazel while she was trying to scrub some dried soup of the bowl. She yelped and then immediately cursed at herself, it was just an Iris message, a soft voice said please put in a drachma in here to receive your message. Nico immediately flipped on in, along the screen in almost water waves Reyna's image came. She looked a little bit nervous and checking around her. "Reyna, what are you doing? What if you get caught," I panicky screeched, " Do you know what they will do if they FIND OUT!"

"Yeah sorta..." she said staring off to space.

"Well you know, you might want to hurry up what you want to say,,,," Frank gestured wearing a baking mit.

Reyna stared at his mit in a weird way, then took a breath and then on rapid fire she said, "Day before yesterday we found the coordinates of Camp...Whatever it is."

Jason looked a little defensive, "Halfblood, its camp Halfblood Reyna, PLEASE remember that!"

Reyna gave him a look then continued, "Anyways after that the augary's readings all say to not invade, and fortell bad things, all the campers who want to attack are getting weird dreams, dreams from Athena. Saying not to attack, and dreams from Aphrodite slash Venus, Dionysus slash Bachus, and Nemesis. They all say the same things, greeks and romans aren't different. Anyways, Octavion still wants to invade, and well you know the drill, so now what are you planning to do?"

"Well we already started," Nico said crossing his arms, "We put a layer of magic around the camp so you guys can't get in but observe us, to see how peaceful yet terribly strong this camp...I mean, our camp is."

"Well I hope you have...fun. By the way what are you doing here, scrubbing pots," Reyna pointed out scruching her nose up.

"The big three cabins, meaning Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were the most messiest. And now we have to do kitchen duty," Nico said his eyes dropping.  
"Well if this the Zeus, Hades, AND Poseidon cabins, where is Percy?" Reyna asked curiously.

"He kinda fell..." Hazel said, averting his eyes.

"A long wayyyy down, with Annabeth," Nico continued and looked up, his black eyes full of sadness, Reyna stared a little confusingly, mostly at Jason, who evetually bent.

"Well, you see Annabeth was fighting Arachne and then she won, but Arachne had like a whatcha ma call it...spider web. Yeah! A spider web, that Arachne shot at her, so when Annabeth killed her and Arachne went to Tartarus, it kind of pulled her along with her. And then Percy being strong, brave, and loyal, and also sacrificing kinda tried to save her, but then they both fell into Tartarus..." Jason said, as his face turned red, and he averted his eyes. Meanwhile Reyna's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Wait what?" Reyna screamed.

"Listen we will explain later, okay, for the invasion part, we'll play defensive, we will just protect ourselves and not even hurt and of the citizens of New Rome, okay?" Jason said a little irratibley.

"Octavian INCOMING!" Reyna shouted. And the Iris Message ended.

* * *

DISCLAIMERS - RICK RIORDAN - overlying plot and characters and settings and all that good stuff

GREEK MYTHOLOGY - ALL THE COOL STUFF I ADDED IN and what THIS AWESOME series is based on!


	19. Chapter 19

Reyna -

I shut the message off as soon as I heard a weird cry...it sounded like RAYYYY NAHHHHHHHH!I turned around and saw Octavian running to wear i was, i quickly pretended that i was polishing my sword. "Finally, doing something useful, you getting ready for the fight today?" He said smiling.

"Yeah I guess," but in my mind a different plan was running through, something that involved me and the fifth cohort...

"Thats good news, so now i can use the good news and bad news thing. So which one do you want to hear first? The good news or the bad news?"

I rolled my eyes, "The bad I guess,"

"Well the good news is, oh wait you wanted the bad news first huh? Well, this camp is protected by this weird shield, its like invisible, and its non sound proof! We can eavesdrop on them and hear their strategy without they knowing, bad news, is its really strong so we can't get in. The good news is well, your ready to fight!" Octavian exclaimed.

"How is that good news?" I said with a weird look on my face.

"Eh, I wanted to say the good news bad news thing," he replied,"Why are you face palming youself?"

"No reason," I said, then I noticed this weird shining floating portal, right, iris message.

"Please give a drachma, or a denarius to collect your IM," said a floating voice.

Ignoring Octavian I flipped one in, the portal now showed Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper.

"Hi Reyna, Hi Octavian." Jason said, flipping his bangs.

"What do you want you traitors," Octavian said his fist clenched.

Piper stepped and looked at Octavian with intense eyes and said, "We just want to talk."

"Well spit it out then!" I said trying to put as much fury into my words. The four of em flinched. When Octavian was giving him a face palm I quickly winked at them, and their faces relaxed a bit.

Frank pleasantly smiled at them, "Well, we know your invading our camp," he said totally relaxed.

"And we won't let that happen," Hazel said glaring mainly at Octavian.

Octavian stared at them and then frowned,"Where's Percy, and that Annie girl?"

All of a sudden the four of their faces because pale, "There somewhere," Hazel said, Frank started tearing up.

"Did they die or something?" Octavian said his face turning into a smile.

"No, not dead yet, but they are in the Underworld. Like in Tartarus...raising an army to fight the giants, if your not going to help us we need to turn to the titans and the monsters for help." Piper fibbed the last part.

"What about the maniac that blew up new rome huh? The NEXT Titanic?" Octavian smirked.

"WHO IN THE PLUTO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL MY SHIP THE TITANTIC HUH? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MANIAC?" someone supposedly Leo shouted form somewhere.

Frank shook his head, "He is controlling the machine that is making this communication possible. Anyways you have set us off track, this camp is protected by Ancient forces, and wayyy recent reinforcements, remember this, if a battle is to occur, its not to fight against you, but its to protect ourselves." All four of em waved an olive branch. Then one huge one went in fron of the screen and cut off the connection.

Octavian turned to me,"Olive branch? Whats that supposed to mean?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Its the Ancient sign of peace smart one."

I quickly turned on my heal, it was time for my great plan to get put into action.

Reyna - again (Why its two chapters I don't know, Ill get to Percy and Annabeth after the two camps fight.)

I headed over to the fifth cohort, the cohort that was 100% loyal to Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Jason.

"Yoo Hoo OVER HERE, DAKOTA!" I screamed waving my arms in the air.

Dakota turned around,"Hey Reyna," he said glumly. For once he looked like he hadn't been drinking any Kool Aid.

"No Kool Aid?" I asked.

"Nahh," He stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"Anyways, you know how there might be a war agains the greeks, I have a plan..."


	20. Chapter 20

**I LIED WE ARE GOING TO GO BACK TO PERCY ANNABETH AND RHEA! NOW**

* * *

****Percy:

"Few finally, I know where we are now!" Rhea said smiling as the three of us took cover behind a familiar looking rock. It looked a lot like schist.

Annabeth turned to her with wide eyes and an angry face, "I beg to pardon answering, you being a titan and all, I need to show you respect, so ummmm, how do I put this in a polite way? Oh wait, I CAN'T! YOU MEAN WE COULD HAVE BEEN GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

"Annabeth! Calm down," I hissed tugging on her sleeve. Which was responded with a fast glare.

Rhea smiled,"It's okay, lets put it into perspective now," she began to change, her features grew younger, she grew shorter, suddenly she looked like she was 16,"Now, imagine me as another member as your quest, not a titan. It will make this go a lot smoother. Anyways, the reason I know this place, is because we are here, in the Dungeon of Poryphyrion. Its the giants prison, in prison, if that makes sense," her brows creased,"basically this is the place where they put any monsters that would oppose them, and help the gods out. If we can break in...

Annabeth jumped up in victory, which qucikly turned into a panic yelp, me and Rhea looked at her, "heyyy guys, we have A LOT of uninvited guests right now..." her sentance trailing up.

I popped my head from behind the slab of schist rock, and I could literally feel my eyes get huge, Rhea started, "Well we are..."

"IN DEEP SCHIST RIGHT NOW PEOPLES!" I jumped up pulling out my sword. Annabeth looked at me shocked. "If we're gonna fight them we can't be standing behind some schist!" Still, she had no clue what I was talking about, "THIS ROCK its called schist." Her face relaxed, then tightened by the amount of hydras that were surrounding us.

"Fourteen...how do we fight and defeat all fourteen?" Rhea asked.

Annabeth swerved toward her,"Are your red blasts hot? Like the temperature of fire?"

Rhea nodded, "Way warmer!"

"Allright, here's the plan, Percy you go slice of all their heads, Rhea, you blast them, I'll distract them," Annabeth finaly announced

"Lets get this party started," Rhea said, as her hand started to glow bright red.


	21. Chapter 21

Frank

Right now, I feel like a sitting duck, well, a sitting duck with a MG-42, but still, right now its a waiting game. We don't know what to expect, what is gonna happen. It bugs me not knowing what they they are up there, thinking, and knowing, OH WAIT! I do huh, I took out my demiPod, and the new headphones Leo released earlier today. I put them in, and turned the setting on closest Roman.

"Look theres Frank!"

"The camp must be perfect for him, an easy going place, let's follow him, see if he's worth dueling him in the attack."

"Yeah, when there is one, this camps' magical borders are way to strong!

"Ehhh, lets follow him we have nothing better to do."

If they want a show, I'm gonna give it to them. I jumped up and started running toward the amphitheater, sword play routines are starting soon.

Basically, only 50 demigods go, you do five routines with your weapons that involves certain reportorial of punching, kicking, and maiming your dummy.

When I got there my older sis, Clarisse was letting in the last few people of the advanced class. She motioned for me to hurry, I quickly ducked in.

We started today with the song: Written in the Stars. It is a warm up song that involved a lot of stretching, yoga, and punching the dummy in the face.

It was easy, after all it was the warm up stretch. We started with the sun mantra for the first chorus. The first rap involved alot of kicks and punches. Firs right punch left punch, spin side kick, knee in the chest, and a hit with a sword but. The second chorus involved alot of stretching, and following that, the second rap involved more fighting without weapons. The final chorus came on, everyone picked up their weapons, and started hacking and slashing. This point is like a competition, who ever maimed their dummy the most got one extra dessert during dinner.

The next song was Without You, which basically, practicing rolls, flips, jumps twrils, agility stuff. Then it was More, where we spent the entire song doing a fighting choreography. If we did it right, the dummy would fall apart write when the song ended. "Push it to the limit give it MOREEEEE" and exactly when it ended, the dummy would crumple. Because the Romans were there, I could tell everyone was putting extra efforts into getting it right. We had a quick water and oranges break, why we don't get OJ don't ask me, but that's camp rules. We chatted amongst ourselves within the 1 and the half minute we had about stuff that was happening at camp. Everyone seemed interested in wondering what really happened to Percy and Annabeth. But then, right at that moment, Clarisse blew the whistle, "OI! We aren't here to talk! Come on we have a war coming upon us! Hey lil bro! Frank! Can you check Leo's next update? We want to see how much more time we have in the arena!" I could tell that there was something else she wanted me to check. I opened up my demiPod, and saw Clarisse's message.

Hey lil bro! Dude, what are the Romans saying?

I qucily shot her back, talking about how we're better and that, they need to get ready for their attack. I didn't add the part at how two girls were saying, "OMG Frank got kinda cute now! His hair is like longer, and he is not as fat!" That was just plain weird.

"Clarisse, Leo sent a new forum message! The Giants plan to go to Greece, and wake Gaea at the Parthenon, on August 12th." I said showing my demiPod to her, but what was really there was the message I had just typed, The romans are saying we are not easy to beat. They will have to work hard. And they need to have at least 1 year training. Since thats not possible, the hold the attack off as long as possible.

"Kay, I get it, anyways, you heard him! The Giants will be ready on the 12th! Are we ready? NOT EVEN CLOSE! COME ON GUYS, TWO MORE SONGS! PUSH THROGH!"

We then did some two fast songs with serious kicking, punching, and hacking. When it was done. I realized I had barely started sweating. Man this camp wasn't about fighting. It gives you just enough work out time and strength to really tone you up, and make you stronger using the least amount of energy you have. Well, its time for free period. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Nico and me of course. Are going to meet at the Big House, the only place that isn't in the eyes and ears of the Romans.


	22. Chapter 22

LEO

Well, I always like my self a good old meeting. A good old meeting without snooping around Romans. We're supposed to meet up at the big house at around five with the other cabin leaders. Since most of us (Except Frank and Hazel) are already Cabin leaders it isn't much a problem. But, enough to get it all together. Today, we are meeting to talk about our strategy. This time it actually makes sense to have one!

When I walk into the war council, everyone except Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and I are standing around a ping pong table. Why? I don't know. Some guy named Travis Stole hollered,"Yo! Newbie war council peeps, over here. Our meetings happen around this Ping Pong Table!" I looked at the rest of the faces. Everyone that had been here during the second Titan war looked comfortable, Piper looked a little bewildered. And Jason, Hazel, and Frank looked completley shocked that out huge meeting was around a green brocken down ping pong table. Sweet! We're on the brink of war, discussing strategies that might just save our lives, on a neon green ping pong table. Nothing strange at all.

"Well guys, so we know that if an attack is to come. We need to play defensive. Guard the buildings, disarm them, take their weapons. Then put them under lock down in a cabin." Jason said simply.

"Thats a little harsh man, we need to show were serious, but were not crazy savages or anything," Will Solace said waving his arms around.

"What if, we kept them in a section of the cabin that was furnished with couches and beds. There would be a few bathrooms, some of the magical goblets from the mess hall, and food their. So if their hungry, thirsty, tired, or just really have to go, they can." Piper said.

"Good plan, now, what about the other stuff, I heard something about chariot races earlier, and Leo is really excited about that," I said jumping up and down.

"Well, here at camp, we need to show that not only can small groups fight by themselves, which Frank by the way executed beutifully, but, work as a team. Thats why we play capture the flag. They will see our real fighting style, and our game their. One side will win, and we'll fight like demons without killing each other. Another thing we do is the chariot races, we are not only good at fighting from the ground but on chariots."Clarisee explained.

"Anyways, we will be able to sway some Romans onto out side right from the beginning. The fifth cohort, knowing we are here, and Jason's here, and Percy was are obliged to. Reyna, also I know is on our side. So, by showing we treat everyone equally, we should do a few extra activiities, you know to put on a show." Hazel said her eyes brightening.

"Yeah, like only the praetors are aloud to have like a pegasus, well, if there are pegasus training lessons. And people start flying them, and sharing them, thats one thing. And at camp fire, have everyone put their two cents in on how we should lead this. Having the what 20 of us leading the discussion." Frank said

"It will show the Romans our way, the not Roman or Greek way, the middle way, and persuade them to join our cause in peace and defending the two camps." Hazel said.

"You guys should also put in some Roman ideas to, that way they will feel we are adopting there methods to." Nico pointed out.

"Well it looks like we have a plan," Jason said.

"Meeting ajourned," Will Solace said.

After that there was some joking around, but everyone quickly cleared out, trying to get the best of their free time. I was thinking about a second plan. Something that would help this, maybe another invenion to get the Romans weapons easier...


	23. Chapter 23

HAZEL:

Boy am I tired I LITERALLY ran like three miles, okay find buy I ran a lot. It's like 3 AM and Leo sends Frank, Jason, Piper, Nico, and me a message, "YOU GUYS GOT TO GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW" anyways, here i am, running through the wet grass in my PJ's. I wish I didn't say that. That allways reminds me of Percy, then Annabeth, then how their in the Underworld, trying to get out. I suddenly realize that I am slowing down, so I sprint faster to catch up to Nico. After a few more minutes we reach the Armory. When we get there, we see that Frank, Jason, and Piper beat us there. We stand there panting while we watch Leo like skitter arond a giant purple cloth.

"Really man, we're up at three. Can you please start the show," Jason yawned.

"Yeah, just forget the purple cape cover thing," Piper groaned rubbing her eyes.

"If you haven't realized, its, THREE A M!" Frank almost yelled the last part.

I just stood there stretching, while Nico managed a small smile. Leo stepped from behind the curtain with the maniacally crazed smile. We all took a step back. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Franks of all ages," he began.

"Gimme a break," I heard Frank mutter, and I stiffled a giggle.

"I show to you, the one thing that will win the battle for us," He said his eyebrows dancing on his forehead,"HE IMPERIAL GOLD GET-ON-ATOR!" He said, pulling the purple cloth, which didn't come down, "Uno momento," he said with a sheepish smile, then the sheet went down. The thing looked like a cliche horse shoe magnet. "Anyways, this thing takes at least 2 hours to start up once it detects Imperial Gold, then, it will basically take any Imperial Gold metal in a five foot range, and bring it toward it, then teloport it to a secret hold hidden in this camp!"After the metal is gone, it goes to a 10 feet range, 20, 40, 80, 160, 240, 480,"

"DUDE we get the point, now can we just go to sleep now," Jason moaned.

"But I have a quick question for you roman dude..." Leo started, and was interrupted by a blurt of words.

"BUNNIES," Frank moaned leaning against the wall, "rabbit bunnies!" He continued, "RABID RABBIT BUNNIES!" Everyone just stared at him. He opened his eyes with a smile, which turned into a small shock. "Ai man, whats wrong? Is Leo the only that can joke around here?" After a couple minutes of continuous laughing we all seemed pretty awake.

"But us to have a defensive strategy, they need to be able to make the first, offensive move," I pointed out.

"Well, its time to unleash the final plan, the break in the magic, we collapse the magic boarder JUST AROUND Zeus's fist, which will slowly eat away at the rest of the boarder, making their attack seem successful." Jason said,"We will send the first section of warriors out, the best disarmers, aka the Athena Cabin, because the Ares cabin are a little too," his face contorted.

"Violent?" Nico finished raising his eyebrow.

"Then, Hazel, you must levitate the weapons that have been captured and send it too Leo's device. That will be radiating from the top of he lava walls, since they probably won't go there. While the Athena Cabin disarms the first set, they go into the hidden spots in the trees. When they advance on, we rally up the people, to create lines of defenses. Im saying spikes, magical charms, traps, and paralizing greek fire. Everyone else will guard the cabins, Thalia's tree, and the big house." Jason continued.

"That would be the first priority," Piper said,"WHAT ABOUT THE ARMORY! Once Leo's magnet starts to work, they'll realize its not affecting our weapons, and they will go after ours! We need to put heavy security there too."

"According to the demiPod, everyones asleep now. We need to hold a camp meeting." Leo said.


	24. Chapter 24 - BATTLE STRATEGY

BATTLE PLAN:

(defensive plan for camp halfblood) - written by Travis & Connor sole, Katie Gardner, and Malcolm

MAIN MISSION: CAPTURE - NOT HURT ANY OF THE ROMANS WHATSOEVER

ARMIES:

DEFENSE FORCE ONE

- conducted by Jason Grace - son of Jupiter/Zeus... how about we just put him as son of lightning and storm?

- main job - set up the paralyzing Greek fire border (first round of defenses)

- secondary job - "sparring" kung fu style

_ONCE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THE BIG HOUSE_

DEFENSE FORCE TWO

- conducted by Leo Valdez - son of Hephestus

- main job - set up imperial gold magnet on top of lava pits

- secondary job - set up force around magnet to keep it hidden

- thirdondary job - set up force around magnet to keep romans out

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THE BIG HOUSE_

DEFENSE FORCE THREE

- conducted by Thalia Grace

- main job - set up traps and poison ivy

- secondary job - archery practice

_ONCE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THALIAS TREE_

DEFENSE FORCE FOUR

- conducted by Frank

- main job - set up catapults hidden in trees

- secondary job - set up land mine traps

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THALIAS TREE_

DEFENSE FORCE FIVE

- conducted my Hazel

- main job - move the weapons from the armory and deliver to cabins

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THE CABINS_

DEFENSE FORCE SIX

- conducted by lead hecate girll

- main job - turn off the transparent veil

- main job after everythigns ready - start opening up the veil at zeus's fists

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - BRING WOUNDED ROMANS TO SAFETY_

DEFENSE FORCE SEVEN

- conducted by apollo cabin

- set up automated paralyzing bow and arrows

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - HEAL WOUNDED SOLIDERS AND DEFEND THE CABINS_

DEFENSE FORCE EIGHT

- conducted by piper

- main job - clean up bunker 39

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THE CABINS_

DEFENSE FORCE NINE

- conducted by nico

- main job - raise skeletal army, and suit them up

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THE CAMP_

DEFENSE FORCE 10

- conducted by Clarisse and Malcolm

- train, and prep up

- add extra defense

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS - GUARD THE CAMP AND CABINS _

_(made of all campers left)_

DEFENSE FORCE 11

- conducted by Juniper

- get ready to wrap up and trap Romans

- add extra defenses

_ONCE THE ATTACK BEGINS GUARD THE CAMPS AND CABINS_

_(made of all spirits and nymphs)_


	25. Chapter 25 - BATTLE STRATEGY

BATTLE STRATEGY - CAMP JUPITER

PRATOR REYNA  
- lead romans to battle

- destroy everything but nature spirits

- kill all Greeks

- raze all their buildings

simple enough? i thought so

~ Auger Octavian

"Hey Octavian! If you made the battle strategy, then you should lead the camp to war!" I demanded, it was true after all.

"But Reyna, your the praetor and you should lead the army," he replied, smiling cooly, and crossing his arms.

"But Octavian if you want to be raised praetor, you need to do something. I know, something like running the army. Plus, I know your plan, if anythign goes wrong, it will be all my fault. Now excuse me, I have some planning to do, I after all, are leading the fifth cohort, who, need the most help." I said, getting up. It was time for me to get the plan started.

Secret Battle Plan - Camp Halfblood

Lead by: Praetor Reyna

- during the attack, get captured

- join Greeks side

- give information on how to defeat the Romans and not kill them


	26. Chapter 26 - Camp Jupiter

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:

BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY, WITH DANCE PERFORMANCE SORRY GUYS! I HOPE THIS MAKES IT UP!

DISCAIMER: RICK RIORDAN

* * *

CAMP JUPITER - 3rd Person (haven't really done this before, tell me what you think!)

Octavian was looking surveying the area, they were situated on a hill, (the one right next to Half-Blood Hill but they didn't know that). Suddenly, someone came running from a hill to the right, yelling , "OCTAVIAN! OCTAVIAN! OCTAVIAN!" running all the way to the top of the hill. When he got to the top, he started panting, and squatted placing his hands on his knees.

"Well Johnny, spit it out!" Octavian said, while simultaneously using a toothpick*.

"First of all, my name is Jack,and second. The magic border, its crumbling. By this giant big rock pile thing, in the middle of the woods!" Jack said, slightly annoyed, his arms crossed.

"Geez! Why didn't you tell us sooner," Octavians eyes grew to the size of quarters, he abandoned his toothpick and signaled to two burly looking sons of Mars.

"Well lets say, the border is crumbling A FOOT A MINUTE! Anyways, it seems to be growing rapidly, and we were trying to figure out what was going on," Jack said, looking slightly scared by the advancement of them.

"Daniel and Damone go tell everyone, to meet at the rock pile in two hours!" Octavian said, he turned back to Reyna, "You see, I can lead people." He smirked. Reyna responded by tossing her hair and turned around.

"If you don't mind, I need to get ready." She said, her fists clenched, as she walked with a determined stride. Suddenly a flash of yellow light starting to sear the ground, in a circle, astonished Reyna turned around, and immediately shielded her eyes. It turned into a column of burning light, then, an energy blast emitted from the column, standing in the wake was a woman with blonde hair and startlingly piercing gray eyes. "Your, your, Athena, right?" Reyna said, kneeling to the ground.

"What makes you think that?" she said, swiveling in the direction of Reyna, her eyes met Reynas, and a smirk curled at her lips.

"You remind me of Annabeth," Reyna said, holding her ground.

"Smart aren't you?" Athena's eyebrows quickly rose and fell, "Yes I am Athena, and I am unlike other Roman Counterparts, far more fiercer that Minerva." She said casually flipping open a celestial bronze switch blade, then polished it with the handkerchief she got from her pen pocket on her white blouse. After polishing, she snapped her fingers, and it appeared in the pocket of her jeans. "Well, All I really want to say is," she started as she paced around, twirling her extremely long switchblade like a baton, " If you succeed it will cost you, a punishment, sometimes worse than death. If you fail, a reward awaits you." She finished, and casually switched back her switch blade and placed it in her back pocket. She started to glow gold, everyone had the common sense to turn away. When the glow had died away, all that was left was a scroll, with an orange ribbon. Reyna walked up to it, and lifted it up. She gently tugged at the orange ribbon. When she opened the scroll, a bright beam shot up to the sky, it lasted for just a second, then went away.

"Well, here is what it says, Scimus haec, et parati sumus. For you slackers, it means we know you are here, and we're ready. Underneath it are signatures, lots and lots of signatures. Even Jason's, Frank's, and Hazel's," she confirmed. Then, a ominous chilled seemed to sweep over, and everyone seemed to shiver. The shadow of a nearby tree started to get darker and bolder. Taking the shape of a boy walking. It morphed into a familiar tall boy. He had long shaggy black hair, a slightly tan skin, and dark eyes. He wore a pure black V-Neck with black and gray Cargo Pants. Around his neck were the beads they had seen Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy wearing. He wore a silver belt with a Ruby Skull as a buckle. On his left arm was a black stygian obsidian knife. A wooden sheath was strapped to his hip.

Suddenly, it became very silent, and the boy muttered, "The calm before a storm, perfect." He pulled from his pocket what looked like three ninja stars, then the sky turned dark. A huge roar echoed. A few seconds later, the sky turned blue, and sun shone again. The boy was standing over the body of a hellhound. A huge hell hound doberman with fangs. Ninja stars seemed to make a straight line along the flank of the dog, and his sword had cut a huge gash on the side of the neck. The boy pulled out his knife and tapped the dogs head, "Be free, may your essence return to Tartarus. Suddenly the hellhound exploded into dust, spraying boy with this sickly yellow powder. "Pah," he breathed, a cloud of dust erupted from his mouth, "Schist," he muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Care to repeat what you said?" Octavian asked, standing in front of the boy, now with two different goons. All three of him looked down on him, arms crossed.  
"Schist, a group of medium-grade metamorphic rocks, chiefly notable for the preponderance of lamellar minerals such as micas, chlorite, talc, hornblende, and graphite. After spending some time with Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel, well not really with Percy and Annabeth but you get the idea. Anyways, I am," he said, as confidently as ever.  
"Nico Di Angelo, am I right or not?" Reyna said, looking at him in a weird way.  
"Bingo, I've known Percy and Annabeth for a long time now. They were nice to a kid like me, annoying, little, curious. And they took me in. They created a place where I was welcome. Not treated like some outcast Pluto's representative," He gave them a small smile, "Anyways, I am here to let you know, that you are not taking this camp, my home, Camp-Halfblood so easily. Trials and tasks await you as soon as you enter camp, through the collapsing border. You, will probably want to get right back up, and home to your Camp Jupiter, It will be too late, since, the border will magically seal you in. All I'm saying, if you continue your path, you might wanna watch your back." He turned to Reyna, and winked, then melted back into a shadow.  
"Octavian, what are we going to do?" Jack asked.  
"Attack camp," Octavian said.  
"Well, who says Octavian gets to say anything huh? Reyna's the praetor," Lexi brought up turning to Reyna. Everyone turned to her.  
Reyna smirked,"Suite up in your finest Imperial Gold armor, and bring out your best Imperial Gold weapons, we have a camp to raze!" She said, "Now excuse me, I need to get the fifth cohort ready, they need the most help." She saluted them, and she and Lexi walked to the fifth cohort tent. The farthest away, and least luxurious.

*don't all like snobby people use toothpicks or something? I don't know if it fits octavian but yeah.


	27. Chapter 27 - Reyna

It was kind of hard to get all the kids from the Fifth Cohort together. All the other cohorts had made them working twice as hard as everyone else. Nico's wink meant that the plan was going to go into action. On arrival of Zeus's Fist, we need to look for the tree with the reall long vines. These would then grab us, and pull us into the trunk of the tree. Under the "tree" which is this huge contraption, is a room. There we change into Celestial Bronze gear, then follow the secret passageways underneath the camp, and we are to rendezvous with Jason on the other side by this big read building. But in order for the veins to work, we needed to apply a special coat of Celestial Bronze paste to the inside of our armor. "Alright guys, here is the paste," Lexi panted as she ran in the door holding what looked like a can of point,  
"Where did you meet Nico?" I asked, just to make sure she wasn't spotted.  
"At the bend of the river, by the south side," Lexi said, catching her breath.  
"Alright, so its simple, take the paste, and create the letter delta, its basically a long isosceles triangle," I demonstrated, and dipped my finger into the paint can, and drew a triangle on the chest piece and the helmet. "Now its your turn," I said smiling. I walked around and everyone dipped their fingers into the paint, and drew their deltas. The room was filled with noisy clamor as people were arguing about who had better deltas, and which ones would be better for the vine to attract too.

"We have enough, lets fill them in, so it will be easier for the vines." Lexi offered.

"Great plan,"I replied, once again, the bucket went around, this time, the person dipped their hand in a cup shape and scooped up some paint, then passed the bucket on. All of a sudden the noise level dropped, people made sure their deltas were filled in perfectly, and it was consistent, the occasional sound was of cloth rubbing against the metal armor to correct their mistakes. Pretty soon people finished. When everyone was done, I clapped my hands three time. "It's time to suit up." Everyone grabbed their shields and starting polishing it. One boy, Jared, was trying to repair a quarter sized dent with a hamor. It had happened when his best friend Maxwell slingshotted a Dime at his shield. He hammered away, covering the sound of people wiping. Then people, checked bow drawstrings, their arrows sharpness, and the finish of the blades. Finally, after 45 minutes of intense silence, we were ready. "Romans! Fifth Cohort Fulminata! Assemble!" We got into our ranks, me in the front, followed by Lexi who was carrying the Golden Eagle, and then the Centurions, and everyone else in lines five lines, each line behind one centurian. We pushed the door open, ready to fight our battle.


	28. Chapter 28 - Camp Jupiter

**quick authors note here:**  
**i kinda need a beta reader...**  
**sooooo yeah, if ur interested LET ME KNOW lol XD**

* * *

"ROMANS MARCH" Octavian barked. He was followed by the 1st Cohort, the 2nd Cohort, 3rd Cohort, and then the 4th Cohort. To him the 5th was a waste of time, and the farther away, and the more out of the way they were, the easier this battle would be. Reyna, some 100 yards back was trailed by the 5th cohort, none of them uniformly dressed or in any sort of way. And their weapons were of various sizes and conditions. Some of them were highly polished imperial gold, other were wooden sticks with a tiny imperial gold cap on one end. They marched in a clump, wandering off, straying, they brought up the tail end of the operation.  
"Allright here is the plan. There will be a tree with a Delta symbol on it. All we have to do is stand right next to it. The Vines will get hold of us, and then carefully retract into the underground anti-chamber where we will get suited up for battle. Is it understood?" Reyna said, pausing randomly in response to a weird tugging on her shirt.  
"Reyna, COME ON, we've heard this speech like 500 times," moaned Lexi, giving herself a face palm.  
"Yes? Meena, what is it, you can tell me know," Reyna said spinning around to face the 10 year old girl.  
"Clara took my armor," she mumbled.  
"What speak louder," Reyna responded by cupping her hand around her ear.  
"Centurian Clara, took my armor after we painted the deltas on it," she tried to say through her tears.  
"I heard you the first time, but needed clarification, wait. WHAT? Ughhh, why would she do that," Reyna gave herself a facepalm, "Who, when, where, what happened? Tell me the details."  
"Well, we left the painting place, and she asked for my armor. I just had gotten it from my dad as a present a month ago for my eleventh birthday. She said if I gave it to her, I would be promoted, if I didn't, that would be disobeying her and I would receive serious punishment." She said finishing.  
Reyna turned back to the group, "It's too late now, somehow, we need to get Lexi in, and figure away for Clara to not find out about this, until you know later. Anyone got a plan?"  
"I do," Jared stepped up, "Right before the vine grabs us, you stand next to Clara. Then after the vines grab us, you take the butt of your sword and hit her helmet really hard! So she gets knocked out!"  
"Shut up you idiot, thats the stuppidest thing I've ever heard." Maxwell said, hitting his friend's helmet with the butt of his sword, "See, your still conscious!" He jeered in a teasing way.  
"What, last year, I had to give her my dessert for 2 weeks because I happened to come to marching practice 5 seconds late!" Jared protested.  
"He may be onto something," Reyna paused and thought, "All Right who of you guys is the strongest, emphasis on guys." Almost every single person's hand shot up into the air, "Strong enough to hold onto an eleven year old girl," Reyna pointed toward Meena. Many of the hands went down. Only Caralina and James hands stayed raised. Reyna turned to the eleven year old, "Who do you feel more comfortable with? Caralina or James?"  
"Caralina," said to Reyna.  
"No hard feelings James, anyways, Caralina, stand next to Meena, then, Meena will fall down. A fake fall, and you pick her up. Then the vines come, BAM! We're off. Meanwhile, Jared and Maxwell? I'm going to give you too the pleasure of knocking Clara out!" Reyna finished with a mischievous grin.  
"Um Reyna, hate to break it out, but they are going to leave without us," Lexi pointed out.  
"Righto, lets go!" Reyna ordered, and they all ran in that direction.


	29. Chapter 29 - IDK who's POV this is from

**quick authors note here:**  
**still kinda need that beta reader...**  
**sooooo yeah, if ur interested LET ME KNOW lol XD**

Imagine a bucket line, except with people. Literally the biggest and toughest romans soldiers (the Mars group) were hanging on a ladder and passing the rest of us "tinier people" down like a buckets, and we were going to be emptied on the fire. After the last centurian of the fourth cohort came down, these people started climbing, without us. "Dang," Reyna said, giving herself a face palm, "Of course! They couldn't have just waited for us?" She groaned, kicking stones away.  
"Hey at least they kept the ladder there!" Jared said, trying to act the slightest bit happy!  
" Yeah, All right people! File down one after another! Lets go People! Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Reyna commanded guesturing to where the people should go. Meanwhile Maxwell and Jared started laughing  
"Dayo Dayo dayo dayo dayo dayo dayo dayo dayo day dayooo," Maxwell said to the beat of the song.  
" I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! You like to MOVE IT!" Jared screamed, Then he and Maxwell started doing te egyptian walk dance move thing. "Fitzicalifitz! Fitzicalifitz! Fizticala Fitzicala Fitzicalafitz!" Jared continued. Maxwell continued to do his dayo thing. Reyna gave em a really bad glare, and then Maxwell the Egyptian and Jared the Egyptian hummed as they scurried down the ladder. Moments later they had all entered the pit.

"Look for the symbol," Reyna muttered underneath her breath.

"It is over there," Lexi mumbled and pointed to a tree that would soon be exposed to them.

"This way guys," Reyna ushered. Soon all forty of them stood (39 actually, Meena was being lifted up by Caralina). The magical border of Camp Half-Blood soon reached the tree. None of the members of the fifth cohort knew what to expect. These vines, started creeping on the ground, then wrapped around their ankles. The vines continued to wrap around then, pulling them closer to the tree. Soon they were tossed up into the air and sucked down through a hollowed section on the top of the tree. They passed through a tunnel of leaves and branches, and then a wooden tube. They landed into a dirt room. Jared and Maxwell entered last, carrying the unconscious body of Clara. Suddenley, a small slidy door opened. It was about 1 foot by 1 foot. Leo's face popped in, and took a look around. He grinned.

"Yo brochachos! It worked!" Leo yelled! A huge slidey door opened. Standing in the doorway was Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. Behind them. You could hear the echo of someone continuosly yelling in triumphent. Phrases like 'Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Leo's da man! Check it ou! It worked' repeated and echoed. Jason stepped aside, and you could see Leo Jumping around and dancing.

"Woo Hoo! AW YEAH! Leo's da man! Who's da man! Leo ish dat man! Whoooo!" He said, then he turned around, and mumbled, "Ummm, well this is sorta awkward," he scratched the back of his head and started rolling back and forth on the heels of his feet. He whistled a little bit, "Soooo," he started. Then scratched the back of his head, "I'm Leo, you must be the Romans, ummmmmmm yeah. Wait I GOT IT! Back to Jason Grace, with battle tactics! THis has been Leo Valdez for entertainment!"

Jason shook his head, "Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while, ummm, lets say we got PAST the icebreakers now, and we need to work on the battle plan. Anyways follow me, we have work to do," Jason and his crew turned on their heels and started to walk down the hallway.

"JASON, slight uno problemo over here," Jared managed to squeak. He seemed to be turning read, and sweating a lot. Maxwell tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead while still supporting Clara.

"Umm, who, is that?" Piper asked.

"Clara," Maxwell muttered, "Idiot centurion who took Meena's armor. She ain't one of us, some random third cohort lady."

"Right, so, what do we do with her?" Frank asked, pretending to stroke his imaginary beard.

"Oh, oh, oh! Pick me Mr. Grace! Pick me! I have an awesome idea Teacher Jason! Pick me!" Leo said jumping up in front of him with his arm raised.

"Really dude? Really MISTER Grace? TEACHER Jason?" Jason stared at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it got your attention right?" Leo said, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, yes it did, now what is the awesome idea Studen Leo?" Jason said, smiling. Leo continued to smile.

"Okay, we take Clara, and handcuff her arms together. The hand cuff, you might even say foot cuff her feet together. Then arm-foot cuff her right arm and left foot together. Do the same thing vice versa. Then tie her up in the big house! Complete with a mouth gag!" Leo said, standing proudly.

"Yeah, we don't have that." Frank smirked.

"Maybe in Frankworld! But in Leo world!" He smirked back, and pulled out of his toolbelt a series of hand cuffs, feet cuffs, hand and feet cuffs, a long rope, and a straight jacket. "Ta Daaaaa! Oh wait, one more thing." Leo dropped all those chains, rope, and jacket. Then pulled out a huge wooden club. "If she wakes up, BAM! knocked out cold," He finished.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jared said, simultaneously while him and Maxwell dropped Clara on the ground in order to do their secret handshake.

"Double for me!" The little girl Meena pipped up.

"Well, that will keep her out of the way, but we might wanna save some stuff for other prisoners," Reyna pointed out.

"No problemo! I have tons more in my tool belt!" Leo said, pulling out a bunch of cuffs and tossing em to the side, "She needs to be tied up cuz she was caught before the battle even started, and may have heard our plans! We don't want her to escape." He finished.

"Wow man!" Jason said, thumping Leo on the back, "That is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say!"

"I try, I try," Leo smiled, and winked at Reyna. Whose cheeks turned a slight hue of pink.

"Anyways let us be on our way. There is a battle raging above us right now, and we better get going! Follow Captain Leoooo!" He said marching toward the other end of the hallway, "Where are we going? To the Big house! Where are we going! To the Big House! Where are we going! Come on guys chant with me!" He turned around expectantly. The fifth Cohort all looked at reyna as if silently asking whether the kid named Leo was sane or not. Reyna inturned looked to Jason, who shrugged his shoulders.

"TO THE BIG HOUSE!" He chanted. He was followed by Piper, Frank, and Hazel. Who was then followed by Reyna, and then the rest of the fifth cohort. Chanting to the theme of Dora the Explorer all the way to the big house. Go figure.

**(BTW, leo watched A LOT of dora the explorer when he was a kid, so much, its kinda creepy)**


	30. Chapter 30

**i know this is short, but if i continued it would have gotten too long**

**bear with me till tomorow!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30:  
**Pretty soon our voices got tired of chanting and we started to run as fast as we could to the big house. I really didn't even know what the big house was, or how this camp really looked. All we got was an overhead view. Pretty soon the tunnel sloped upwards and ended at a trap door. Leo pushed it open, and we were in like an Old Victorian Cottage thing. It was huge, but still old. Then out came a guy, in a wheel chair. An middle aged guy, with a beard and a mustache, in a wheel chair. "Camp Jupiter meet our Camp Director behind the scenes," Jason said introducing us. It was followed my snickers and, "Like, Oh My GAWD! He is so old." Or, "No freaking way!" Stuff along the lines of that.  
"Anyways, Chiron, their here. Can you ready the stables and get the pegasi ready for battle? We need the area cleared for when the Romans come." Piper said.  
"Righto," Chiron said, as he seemed to get up from his wheel chair, and suddenley turned into a centeaur. Apparently, he did this often since Leo, Piper, and Jason seemed used to this. Frank and Hazel were a little more tentative, but not as wide eyed as the Romans.  
"Jason," Piper piped up, tugging his sleeve, "Hazel and I are gonna take him to the armory, you, Leo, and Frank should check up on the defenders."  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Jason said,d motioning to Frank who trudged slowly, and Leo who bounded to his side like energetic puppy.  
"All right lets go! We're gonna kick some Roman butt today!" He said smiling. "No offense," he turned around trying to look serious.  
"Come on guys this way," Hazel said. The Romans followed her willingly, after all she was one of the nicest members of fifth cohort.


	31. Chapter 31

"Never in a million years did I ever think I was going to be fighting a war. Never in a BILLION years was I thinking it was against Roman Camp. Then again. never did I know that there was a Greek Camp out there. And that people are so protective of their camps! Honestly! Its just a camp. Never did I know who insanely mad the Romans were at the Greek for some crazy eidolon for firing a missile. ANd Seriously ean OCD about Greeks. Geez the Greeks didn't even know the Romans existed until like what a year ago? And what do the Romans want to do now? Hmmm? They want to tear down Camp Half-Blood, raze the ground so no one can live there, and then hey want to kill every single one of them. Man, all i know is that this Camp is going to make the four cohorts get a run for their money.

"Hey Bro, you don't look too good, what's on your mind?" Leo looked at me really seriously in the eye. I looked at Leo, I never saw him so serious, it was actually kind of creepy. "Come on man, you can tell me, I won't tell anybody." He pleaded with his eyes. and it actually for some weird reason worked, considering he was my age.

"Its the fact the Romans want to tear this camp down, burn its fields and trees, and kill everyone. Its so ruthless and mean and cruel! I mean honestly, they should learn somethiing from us here. We can be as silly and as funny as we want, and still be able to beat em. Splat! Their a grease spot. The believed that people were better than others, and to treat the people below you like poop. It just is mind blowing. Here You can obviously tell who the leaders are. They don't pick on the weak, they give special attention to them. So they get stronger. I just wish, that we can show them that they are all wrong. And that, it doesn't matter if your weak or strong, as long as you have heart and pride. Its not all about the outside, its about the inside too." Frank stoppoed and looked at Leo, who turned away from him, "Did I bore you or something."

"No man, that was beatuiful," Leo said looking at him, his eyes were a little wattery. My eyes widened. "Jason wants someonoe to say a speech after this quote quote battle thing whatever, you should say it! After all you were one of the people who were brought up right? No one deserves this more than you." Leo said smiling. "We better go, its almost time for the battle to begin. You know where you are supposed to go right?"  
"I kinda forgot," I said scratching my head.  
"Well lucky you, cause commander Leo is here with the Battle plan in his hand!" Leo said.  
"You mean you have the paper with you?"  
"Nope its on my palm pilot!" Leo exclaimed showing his hand and arm. It was covered in tiny scrawl with the entire battle plan written there. "It doesn't say, you finished leading your crew and built all the traps and land mines. I say take your force, which I am presuming is the Ares cabin? Well, take them and guard the camp. Remember, you have to do whatever you can to stop them. From destroying the cabins. Some of em are new, like the Hecate cabin and the Hades cabin. Those were just built after the second titan war, like around a year ago. Especially the Hecate cabin cuz apparently in construction if one of those bricks got trapped, everyone was a incinerated or b turned into a tree. In a one mile radius. So yeah, thats where I would be if i were you," Leo finished his super long lecture.  
"Wait what, incinerated or turned into a tree?" Frank said  
"Thats what Malcolm told me, and he heard from Annabeth, who heard from Percy who heard from Tyson." Leo said. A conch shell blew. "It's time to go to our positions, I think the Romans have started the invasion. I gotta get to the magnet and turn it on,"  
"Wait, one second," I said pulling out my Imperial Gold centurian medal.  
"What is this?" Leo took a look at it, "Oh no, I can't take this," he tried to wave it away.  
"Start up your magnet. The faster it gets to the swords, the faster this will get over," I said.  
"I'll make sure this comes back," Leo said taking a snap of the medal, "If it doesn't I'm gonna make you one thats bigger with celestial bronze and imperial gold laid with gems. If it doesn, who cares, you deserve on like that Zhang," With a wave, he tucked the medal safely in a pouch with a zipper, button, and a lock then turned and ran towards the Rock Lava walls.


	32. Chapter 32 - Octavian

Grumbling, I kept my hed low as they put these metal bracelets on my hands. I don't even know what they do. I look to the right and see the legion all looking up, I looked to the left to see the rest of the legion looking up. Slowly I lifted my head. Standing in front of a me is a bunch of teens wearing orange shirts and blue shorts. The orange shirts said, "Camp Half-Blood" and a picture of a Trojan Horse. Around most of their necks were leather cords with beads. SOme had only one bead, where as others had around 7 to 8. They had swords strapped to their waists, quivers on their backs, bows in their hand, and knives strapped on their arms. Some of them wore these metal watches, all of them the same, as if they were some kind of uniform. Their eyes looked at us in a disapproving way and shaking their heads. They tapped their foot impatiently as if wanting us to say something.

Suddenly, the path cleared, and there were soldiers in metal armor, all with plumes, and had swords strapped to their wastes. Their heads were covered in helmets, and they created another layer in front of the impatient campers. They then parted, as if doing an honor roll. First came another armor plated warrior. Then Nico, Hazel and Frank. Those traitors, wearing those orange shirts and blue shorts. But wait, where is that idiot Jason? Next came some a pair of twins, a guy in a full body cast, and a bunch of other people. Finally, Jason came out, followed by Piper and Leo. I couldn't take it any longer, "What is the meaning of this? Why are we all trapped, first thing our weapons fly out of our hands, and then we are suddenley here. WHAT HAPPENED?" I roared, I am so pissed of at these people right now, my fists clench, and then, the bracelets clink together. "And what, are the meaning of these ridiculous bracelets?"

"Well, I'm guessing you all want answers right?" Jason said, giving everyone eye contact.

"No, Sherlock, we want tehese bracelets taken off! I contered.

Jason turned back, "Leo take it away."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Leo said, army saluting him, and then said a bunch of weird gestures and yelled words like, "Provolayas (projector), Bolda Etimos (Everything Ready)" After what seemed like a lot of shuffling and grunting, leo clapped his hands three times. "FOWTA!"

"Lights!" the greeks yelled back.

"Photographic Khmikanyi" He yelled again.

"Camera!" They responded

"ACTION" they all yelled.

And the screen illuminated with a giant gold magnet sitting on two rock mounds with lava gushing through them.

* * *

If your wondering, those words that aren't english are greek, I basically TRIED to sound them out into English.


	33. Chapter 33 - Leo

**Its..been a while, but I'm back, and better than ever!**

* * *

"Welcome, everyone," I paused for a dramatic effect,"to the opening premier of my movie, Camp Halfblood: My Home." The screen panned into showing the different areas of the camp. Showing the woods, and the strawberry fields, the cabins, the big house, the canoe lake, thalia's pine tree, and finally the climbing wall where the giant golden magnet stood tall and proud. "First lets answer some of Octavians questions. Why did your weapons fly out of your hands. But before we can answer that question, you need to understand, why we did that. We knew you were coming, and we prepared. We used magical spells to make the camp "safe" from you guys, while letting you observe the quiet serenity this place has. We let you view our every movement and hear our every word. Through out the few days you had been camping outside our camp, we were preparing, placing all of our boundires of defense. But mainy we worked on this. The Imperial Golden Magnet, it needed a sample of imperial gold so it could be activated. Thanks to Centurian Frank's sacrifice, we were able to have the magnet be activated before hand. In which, we will be presenting his badge once again, later in the show, obviously. So, basically, the magnet attacted any imperial gold, if we put iron, then it would have attracted the iron either way. Just to make sure you guys didn;t do any hand to hand combat, we put layers of paralzying greek fire in bands as well as traps that had sleeping potions, both of which knocked you out until five minutes ago. Any questions?" I said, looking up from my note cards. All their eyes were wide, man did that feel great! I did it! I kicked roman boootayyy!

The thin guy with sandy hair looked up, with a deep hatred in his eyes. "No matter what, all of you scoundrels. How DARE you take prisoners before combat even starts?" He finished with a slight gleam in his eyes. Now I'm pretty sure he is the psycho dude that Reyna called Octavian. The one that mercilessly killed stuffed panda bears, according to Percy.

"Oh, we weren't captured, we went on our own, free, will." Said the leader of armor clad figures. They pulled off their helmets, Octavians eyes widened to the size of the moon, oh how I wish I had a camera right now! If i posted it on Demi-instragram it would have millions of likes!

"Traitors! You filthy, low living Traitors there is no ffff!" Octavian burst out, but was interupted by Jason.

"We allow no such talk here at camp Halfblood, no such talk whatsoever. We take it very seriosuly that you respect everyone equally. After all, everyone here is equal." Jason said, squinting his eyes in a death stare. Which, was backed up by all members of Camp Half-Blood who have seemed to surround the entire area looking at them. Hatred in their eyes.

"Welll on that note, lets get to the peace part of this shall we," Piper said clapping her hands. "Allright, you know the giants are rising and they want to take over the earth and kill the gods. Don't forget, your gods are our gods. If you want to save them we NEED to cooperate. If the greek gods die, than who knows how much time the Romans gods will have as well."

"After the war, the survivors, humans AND demigods will be mercilessly killed! The roman legacy, the greek legacy, and the human legacy is gone forever." Reyna said her eyes fiercely...it was kind of creepy cool. Cool, but in like woahh the hero is so cool kinda way. Not the kid with the shades and gelled hair way.

"And what if we don't?" Octavian asked.

"Pretty easy answer actually," I stepped forward as I pulled out my Demipod. I then spent 20 seconds getting into the super secret app so that no one would find the button. That kind of took away from the dramatic effect. A holographic red button projected from my demi pod. I made the motion of pushing it while whispering out of the side of my mouth, "Open."


End file.
